Broken Shadows
by Crimson Skye
Summary: Laying in a field after taking a fatal blow in battle, Hiei thinks over his feelings. [I'm not sure if it should be PG13 or less.]
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yu-Yu-Hakusho.  
  
Broken Shadows  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
The boy watched dispassionately as the blood soaked the ground around him. It wasn't like it mattered. He wouldn't need blood where he was going.  
  
He hadn't thought that it would end this way. Alone, lying in a field, enemy leaving him there, on the ground. And just one enemy. He had thought that it would have taken more to bring him down. Not just one.  
  
He supposed he would finally be at peace. Never would he have to see them again. Except for the ferry girl. He would see her one last time. One more, fatal, time.  
  
But then, did he really not want to see them again? Faces flashed before his eyes. No, that was silly. He didn't have time for friends.  
  
Friends? When did he start thinking of them as friends? Were they his friends? No. He had never had any friends. It had been better that way. No one to get emotionally attached to. He pushed away his doubts.  
  
No. They weren't his friends. If they had been his friends they would be here now. Would not have abandoned him.  
  
Had they abandoned him? Or had he them?  
  
Abandoned? No. There was nothing to abandon. There were no special ties between them. They had gone on missions together before, but then he had been ordered to. They were just . . . He didn't know.  
  
Did it always take so long to die? He wondered. Did Death bring thoughts like these to everyone?  
  
It wouldn't matter, though, how long it took him to die. It wasn't like he could feel the pain. And even if he could, he would never admit it.  
  
A chuckle rose unbidden from him. He choked and coughed blood. Admit it? Admit it to whom? No one was here. And they would never come here either. They wouldn't care that he was about to end. They, too, would probably die soon, with all the trouble they got into. Not that he cared.  
  
Something strange welled up inside him. He did care?! Yes . . . he did care. Since when did he care? Oh well, no time to question it now. No time to do anything now.  
  
He hoped that they lived long lives. Hoped they would be alright.  
  
Yes that was what he wanted.  
  
He wanted them to be happy.  
  
Everything around him was dimming. Black swirled at the edge of his thoughts. He would never be able to tell them how he truly felt. Never be able to tell them that he did care. That he wasn't emotionless.  
  
He was engulfed in darkness now. He couldn't see a thing. That was strange. He thought he heard the crunching of grass. Like someone was walking toward him. It stopped abruptly, then quickened.  
  
"HIEI!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Skye: Hello. It's me. Ruby isn't here right now. She's crying. It was HER idea not mine! Well, anyway, I hope you liked this. I might turn it into a series, rather than a one-shot. What do you think? 


	2. Part 2

Skye: Hey! From the reviews that I got people wanted me to keep going with this, so . . . here I am.  
  
Ruby: *crying loudly*  
  
Skye: Ruby get a grip on yourself, it's not that sad.  
  
Ruby: It is to me.  
  
Skye: Uh-huh . . . Anyways: I DO NOT own Yu-Yu-Hakusho. I would LIKE to, but that's impossible. Please forgive my muse, she's being weird. Well, weirder than normal.  
  
This is told from the other's points of view, and all this is happening while Hiei's thinking (I'm sorry if this isn't very good, and I'm also sorry if I spell any of their names wrong; please correct me; correct me on anything else, for that matter).  
  
Broken Shadows  
  
He sighed. Where was Hiei? He should have been here by now. Kurama looked around at the others. They were all going to go to the circus tonight. It had just come in and was supposed to be great. It wasn't like Hiei to be this late, and it troubled Kurama.  
  
Yusuke looked as worried as he felt. Keiko seemed nervous too, while a glance at Kuwabara told him that he would like to pound the 'shrimp' for taking some of his time away from his precious Yukina, who was going to meet them there. His fears deepened as he looked at Botan. The normally cheerful girl was now frowning, and seemed to be deep in thought. She knew something. What, though?  
  
Yusuke tried to break the awkward silence. "I'm going to get something to drink, anybody want anything?"  
  
A chorus of 'no's followed his statement. He got up from the couch where he had been sitting and went through a side door into their small kitchen.  
  
They had found this log cabin a few years ago, rotting away in the woods. When they had fixed it up it made a wonderful hideaway. They usually came here to talk about past missions, or to get ready for a new one. He supposed it was one of the few places Hiei could actually call home, and it was a real home. Not the trees where he usually rested.  
  
Yusuke came back in with a soda and sat back down next Keiko. Botan's frown deepened.  
  
"Botan, what's wrong?" It didn't look like she would be telling them, so he had to ask. Everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Well, I think it's nothing. Or I hope it's nothing."  
  
Yusuke groaned. "Botan, you're talking circles around us. Will you just say what's bothering you?"  
  
"Well, my sense of Hiei's spirit energy has just increased dramatically."  
  
Kuwabara blinked. "Doesn't that mean he got stronger?"  
  
She sighed. "No, I sense spirit energies differently than you do. When someone's spirit energy enhances to me it means that they're, well, dieing."  
  
"WHAT?!" They had all jumped up.  
  
"And *why* didn't you mention this before?" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Well, I could have been mistaken-"  
  
"Alright everybody, looks like we're going to go find Hiei. Botan, can you track him?"  
  
"Nope, sorry Yusuke."  
  
"Kurama . . ."  
  
"I can't contact him. His energy's somewhere close, though, probably in these woods. In the west . . . I think. "  
  
Yusuke sighed. "Well, at least it's a start. Let's go." ________________________________________________________________________  
  
They had split up ten minutes ago, each going a separate way. Kurama kept going, trying without success to follow his friend's energy. It had been fading fast as if, it seemed, with every breath he took. He hoped that it was his imagination, that he was misreading the signs. But he knew, deep down, that he wasn't.  
  
The spindly fingers above him reached towards the sky, as if trying to grab something that he could not see. A few gusts of wind blew them back and forth, creaking. The clouds overhead meant that it would be raining soon, but the blotches of color left on the trees wouldn't be there long enough to catch them. They would waft down with all the others already gone, and help create the beautiful tapestry that he was standing on.  
  
Usually such weather would lift his spirits, but not today.  
  
Another squall blew into him, setting him back on his heels. The wind had changed direction.  
  
Suddenly he froze. Kurama sniffed the air. A familiar scent was on the wind. Hiei! He stopped as he recognized another smell. Blood. He ran.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kurama sighed. Just when he thought he had been getting close, he lost the trail.  
  
He was walking slowly now, having tipped over a root and twisted his ankle. Wincing as his foot hit a rock, jolting his injury, he leaned down to apply an herb that would take some of the pain away.  
  
Then he heard it. What sounded like breathing. Heavy breathing, as if through broken lungs. Kurama stood again, and saw a light that he could have sworn was not there before.  
  
He broke through the constraining fence of trees into a small clearing. His senses amplified as if he had come out from underneath a blanket.  
  
He didn't think about it, though, as he saw the puddle of blood in the in the middle of the clear area. It wasn't the blood, though, that made him come abruptly to a halt. It was the figure laying in it.  
  
"HIEI!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Skye: *is wearing earmuffs* Hoped you liked it! Thanks to all my reviewers (If you want me to put your name up here, just tell me)! Now I need some more opinions. Sorry, I'm terribly indecisive, and my muse *there is a loud, ear-shattering shriek in the background* is having a mental breakdown.  
  
Now, the all-important question: Should Hiei live? Or should I just not make another chapter? Hmm . . . decisions, decisions.  
  
Ruby: *comes out of back room* NOOOO!!! Not more decisions!!! *scuttles back*  
  
Skye: What'd you say? 


	3. Part 3

Ruby: BLEP!!! ^^  
  
Skye: Oh the insanity.  
  
Ruby: BLEP BLEP BLEP, BLEP BLEP BLEP, BLEP BLEP BLEP, BLEP BLEP!!!!  
  
Skye: Is that Jingle Bells?!  
  
Ruby: BLEP!!!  
  
Skye: Oh God.  
  
Ruby: Kitty!!! *she runs over to Rose, my cat and tries to pet her. She gets scratched* BLEP  
  
Skye: Hee hee hee.  
  
Ruby: Not my fault your cat won't let anyone but you touch her. *pouts*  
  
Skye: Not true, sometimes my sister can pet her. *my sis comes into the room and starts to pet Rose*  
  
Ruby: Can I play with Jirrin?  
  
Skye: NO! You CAN NOT play with the fish!!!  
  
Ruby: How about the rat?  
  
Skye: Sure, go play with Gemini, as long as you forget what Yune taught you.  
  
Ruby: Hmmm . . . OK!!!  
  
Skye: Glad that's over with . . . this author's note took up almost an entire page! So I guess that means I should stop blabbering. . .  
  
Ruby: BLEP, BLEP!  
  
Skye: RUBY!!! *runs into the other room*  
  
Disclaimer: *Loud wail in background, then a shout of RUBY, it's just a DISCLAIMER!* I DO NOT own Yu-Yu-Hakusho. But if you REALLY want me to . . . Wow. Now this HAS taken up the entire page. I need to get a quieter muse.  
  
Broken Shadows  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
It had been two years. Two mortal *years* since they had found Hiei. Two years since he had entered the coma. Yusuke sighed. At this point they didn't think he was ever going to get out of it.  
  
'They' being Botan, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Yukina. Kurama wasn't giving up. What was the use? He didn't have it left in him anymore. He didn't have hope.  
  
Hope was an illusion. It was just a fancy way of saying 'want'. Not that it was bad to want. He kicked a rock in front of him. Stupid, messed up thoughts. He was getting sidetracked. He was supposed to meet the others at Genkai's temple. Ever since the old cabin had rotted out in the woods last year, it had become their unofficial meeting place.  
  
Gathering his thoughts and locking them behind a door in his mind, Yusuke trudged onward. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
He was lost. Lost in an eternal swirling darkness. It clouded around him, choked him, suffocated him. He couldn't get out. It was impossible. Whenever he tried to get out, to force his way up through the black mass around him, he was yanked further down into the shadows.  
  
When this happened, he felt an overwhelming sense of fear. Like the last shred of his identity, an identity he was rapidly forgetting, was being wrenched from his grasp.  
  
He had heard voices, before. Before, when he was so close to the surface of this gloom that, by reaching upward, he could touch the light. But he had closed in on himself, like he had so many times before. He hadn't wanted to face them . . . his friends. He couldn't face them. He hadn't been ready. What would he say, anyway?  
  
And now it was too late.  
  
He was too far down to get back up. He didn't know which way was up. And even if he did, there was nothing tangible enough for him to pull himself back up with.  
  
It was too late.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yusuke opened the door to the Temple, bringing the crisp fall wind in with him. "Hey." He remarked nonchalantly to the others gathered in the room. "What's up this time?"  
  
Botan blinked and grimaced. "Actually we were just about to call you." Kurama put down the phone in the background. "The situation has already been dealt with."  
  
Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "What's with the formality?" She sighed. "Koenma wants us to stop being so lenient on the job. He says that 'We need to stop joking around and get cracking, or he'll crack our heads."  
  
Yusuke snorted. "Pacifier breath is gonna crack *our* heads? That's a laugh."  
  
He glanced at the door where Hiei was laying. The whole thing was still a weight over their heads, even after so much time. "How's-" He didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence. Kurama, face red, pounded his fist into the wall.  
  
"What's the use? He's never waking up anyway." He strode out the door, slamming it behind him.  
  
Kuwabara, who had been in another room getting a soda, walked into the space quizzically. "What's up with him?"  
  
Botan sighed and walked to the door. "I'll go get him. I still haven't related the other information that Koenma wanted me to say."  
  
Yusuke nodded wordlessly, still dumbfounded by Kurama's outburst. He turned and walked into Hiei's room. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
He was still lost in the vortex of his mind. Because that was surely what it was. His own mind held him captive. Suddenly he heard a creak. The opening of a door. The sound of footsteps. They were so faint he could barely make them out.  
  
He clung on to the sounds, a final lifeline in an ocean of black. There was a voice, then, but it was unintelligible. He used the sound like a rope, climbing up hand over hand, until he could make out the words. He ignored the pain that the climbing sent through his every nerve.  
  
"-were you thinking? Why didn't you call us? Why didn't you ask for help? Why didn't you tell us someone was after you? We would have helped."  
  
The voice was strangely familiar. Where had he heard it before?  
  
Yusuke! That was Yusuke's voice.  
  
He ascended faster toward the echoes. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yusuke paced around the room, venting his frustration on Hiei's prostrate form.  
  
"Why did you have to be so distant? Didn't you trust us? We're your friends, for crying out loud."  
  
With a yell, he mimicked Kurama's move earlier, pounding his fist into the wall. Plaster and wood flew, and a sizeable hole was left in the wall. "God damn it!"  
  
He leaned his head up against the wall, and felt, to his surprise, tears coursing down his cheeks.  
  
There was a small noise behind him.  
  
"Yusuke?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Skye: Ta-da!!! I finally came out with another chapter! What's it been- 7 months?  
  
Ruby: Yeah, I'll say. Both fish have died, and now you have gerbils.  
  
Skye: Yeah, you go play with Char and Pumpkin, Ruby.  
  
Ruby: ^^ GERBILIES!!!!  
  
Skye: Yeah . . . so, if you haven't already guessed the parts that only say 'he' are Hiei thinking, trapped in his mind, not able to get out. The next chapters, if I manage to get them out (I'd like to say this week, but, as you've probably noticed, I'm not that diligent in my writing), will be about how the others are taking Hiei's coma-ness.  
  
Ruby: *comes back crying* Gerbilies bit me.  
  
Skye: Here, band-aid. 


	4. Part 4

Skye: Yes it's me. Why have I come to bug you THIS time? Because of the next chapter of course!  
  
Ruby: You're writing another chapter? And it hasn't been more than five months?!  
  
Skye: Yeah, crazy huh?  
  
Ruby: Great. Go ahead, trample all over the laws of nature!!! -_- . . . Why exactly did you want to start writing this chapter again?  
  
Skye: Because of Deranged! The poor, poor turtle!! T.T *breaks down crying*  
  
Ruby: T.T  
  
Skye: See, it all happened like this *gets dreamy look in her eyes as we go into flashback mode* My sis (Sweet Rosey here on ff.net (she mostly writes Kodacha)) and her friend found these three turtles while they were at the park, and they brought them home, and their names were Crush, Deranged and Bob, and her friend took Deranged home, and he DIED!!! T.T *breaks down crying again* (Err . . . can anyone say run-on?)  
  
Ruby: *trying, rather badly, to comfort Skye* Apparently he flipped on his back and no one noticed until it was too late.  
  
Skye: Why must the good die?! WHY?!!!  
  
Ruby: There, there.  
  
Skye: This one's for you, Deranged! THIS ONE'S FOR YOU!!!  
  
Disclaimer: *There is a shriek in the background* I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. *Gasp* I know. Surprising isn't it?  
  
Dedicated to: The turtle Deranged. T.T  
  
Broken Shadows  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kurama walked down the trail in the park kicking a rock with his shoe. His thoughts were muddled; he couldn't seem to get them in order. Nothing like this had ever happened before. He was always in control. He was neat, he was orderly, and he was organized. So what had that been about? He had never let his emotions get that out of hand. Alright, so he wasn't Hiei . . .  
  
Hiei. What had happened to him? He had come upon him, lying in the middle of a glade, unconscious and bleeding. He had been barely alive when he had gotten him to Genkai's temple, the closest building, and only Botan quickly fetching Yukina had kept him from dieing at all. And then he had been in a coma. For two years.  
  
Kurama had been fighting the obvious all that time, the unmistakable truth that Hiei would never wake up. At first he had thought 'Look at the silver lining. Hiei has to wake up sometime.' But even clouds disappear when night comes, and night had finally fallen on Kurama's optimism.  
  
Those two years had seemed like centuries to him, and they had taken their toll like they were. He barely got any sleep anymore, and couldn't keep up in school. He rarely ever smiled, and hardly talked to anyone. His mother, classmates, and teachers were worried about him, he knew, but he scarcely paid them any attention anymore. It was like he was in a living dream, a dream where everyone around him was fuzzy and unintelligible, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring them into focus.  
  
Even the rest of the team was concerned. Although he still fought with them, his heart wasn't in it anymore, and the rose that produced his precious Rose Whip was dieing.  
  
"Kurama!" He was snapped out of his daze by the blue haired Ferry Girl. "What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
He blinked. He had never heard Botan talk like that before. She looked shocked and scared out of her wits.  
  
Kurama looked around at his surroundings. He had walked past the park and the forest without even noticing it. He was standing at the edge of the cliff that came to a peak right at the border of the forest. Standing with one foot outstretched over the canyon below him. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Botan was flying over the forest, looking for Kurama. She was worried about him. She had never . . . well, no one had ever seen him like that. And why had he given up on Hiei so suddenly? He had stubbornly kept to the belief that Hiei would, someday, awaken. Of, course, that kind of hope had left her long ago.  
  
Ahhh! Hiei! That stupid, idiotic, stubborn, ungrateful, conceited . . . A tear slid down her face. Shocked, she hastily wiped it away.  
  
Oh! There was Kurama. She swooped down and gasped as she saw what he was doing. He had one foot extended over a cliff, and was about to walk over it.  
  
"Kurama!" she yelled. "What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
He blinked and looked around before his eyes widened and he lurched backwards.  
  
"I-I-I was thinking." "Really? Well, the next time you think, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!"  
  
"Calm down, Botan, it was an honest mistake!" Kurama tried to reason with her.  
  
"An honest mistake that almost got you KILLED!!" she screamed back at him.  
  
"Yes, well . . . I promise I'll be more careful." She glared at him. "I promise. Now, do you need something?"  
  
"Hmm? What?" Seeing Kurama about to walk into a chasm had made her forget why she needed to see him in the first place. "Oh yes! Koenma had some other things that he wanted me to tell you."  
  
"Alright I'll be there in a minute." He turned around and started to walk away.  
  
"Oh no you don't, I don't trust you walking anymore. You're coming with me." Botan spiraled down to come to eye level with Kurama.  
  
He sighed. "Botan, I'm perfectly capable-"  
  
"No you're not. Not anymore. I'm not chancing you walking off any cliffs, especially into a volcano or bottomless pit."  
  
"Botan, there aren't any volcanoes or bottomless pits-"  
  
"That's it, no more arguing." She grabbed him and hoisted him up beside her on her oar. "Hang on!"  
  
"Botan!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kuwabara paced the main entrance hall of Genkai's temple. He had finished his soda and was wondering whether or not to get another one when he heard a crash from Hiei's room. It looked like Yusuke had gotten angry.  
  
And why shouldn't he? It was all the shrimp's fault anyway. Hadn't told anyone where he was going, too stubborn to ask for help. What had he been doing that he couldn't tell them, anyway?  
  
Couldn't, or wouldn't?  
  
And if he wouldn't, why not? They always watched each others backs. That was what being a team was all about. Hiei knew that, didn't he?  
  
Even if he didn't, he still should have told them. Stupid shrimp. Stupid whoever had hurt the shrimp. Stupid life. It had shocked all of them. Whoever heard of Hiei getting hurt that bad? It was . . . weird. All this time, they had counted on him, without question, to hold his place in a fight. And he had. He won at all costs. But now, here he was, lying on a bed in a coma. It had scared them.  
  
The door opened behind him, and he turned around. "Oh, hey guys." Kurama and Botan walked back into the Temple.  
  
The door to the room Hiei was in opened and Yusuke stuck his head out. "Oh, good, you're back." ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ruby: Uh . . . Skye's not here right now. She had to go put Crush and Bob back in the lake where Rosey found them.  
  
So . . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
Right . . . ^-^U 


	5. Part 5

Skye: Once again it's me, coming to grace you with my presence . . . right . . . that was weird. ^^U Anyway, I'm trying to finish this fic . . . so below is the next chapter. What you must all realize though is that this was originally meant to be a one-shot, so after Hiei wakes up, I really have no idea what to put. In other words, this fic really doesn't have a plot . . . Which is, needless to say, bad. Very, very bad.  
  
Ruby: If it's needless to say, why do you say it?  
  
Skye: Because.  
  
Ruby: Because why?  
  
Skye: Just because. Don't argue with me.  
  
Ruby: Uhh . . . okay.  
  
Skye: So if anyone has any idea on what should come next in this story . . . I'd be delighted to hear from you.  
  
Dedication: To Rosey, who forced me to write the next chapter. No, I mean really physically forced me. You don't how persuading a sledgehammer can be.  
  
Disclaimer: *Ruby runs out of the room, crying* I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Really, though, I'm flattered that you think I could actually come up with something like that. My sympathy for your beliefs is unparalleled.  
  
Broken Shadows ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yusuke stepped outside of Hiei's room. He looked with concern at Kurama. "You alright?"  
  
Kurama stared at the floor. "Yes. I'm fine. I'm very sorry about all of that."  
  
Yusuke shrugged, "Don't mention it. Everyone had to let out stress sometime. Even you." He winked. "You're not as perfect as you think you know." He ignored Kurama's protests that he most certainly did not think he was perfect, and asked "Where were you?"  
  
"He was about to walk off a cliff."  
  
"HE WAS WHAT?!!!"  
  
Kurama looked at Botan sourly. "I was lost in thought, and wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
"So you almost walk off a CLIFF?!!"  
  
"Yes, fox, you used to be more careful than that. What has happened to you?"  
  
"I gotta admit, Kurama, I agree with the shrimp-" Everyone in the room froze. Kuwabara dropped his can of finished soda. Kurama's eyes widened and he had to rest his hand on a table to keep himself up as he looked past Yusuke's shoulder. Yusuke himself remained neutral. Botan fell on the floor.  
  
"H-Hiei?" It was Kurama who finally spoke. Not able to keep himself up anymore, he slowly slid to the ground beside Botan. "You- you're awake."  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow. "You act as if I've been out for a year."  
  
"Well two actually."  
  
"Two years?!" He hit Yusuke on the head. "You failed to mention THAT little detail, imbecile."  
  
"Well you just got up, like, two seconds ago." He sputtered as everyone glared at him. "It wasn't MY fault!"  
  
"Technically, yes it is." Kurama managed to drag himself off the floor. He coughed slightly as he looked at Botan, who was still laying on the floor, eyes wide and mouth open. "Um . . . Botan?" He poked her with his foot.  
  
"Hiei . . . awake . . . not . . . good . . ." She managed to gasp out.  
  
Everyone else crowded around her. "What do you mean 'not good'?" asked Kuwabara. He stared down at her accusingly.  
  
"Well . . . you see . . . it was part of the other assignment that I went to get Kurama for." She stopped abruptly, glancing quickly at Hiei. "Uh . . . can we talk about this in the other room?"  
  
There was a bit of arguing that Hiei had the right to hear it too, but in the end they consented and Botan herded them into the kitchen. It was a small, rectangular room with cabinets on every wall except one, and a counter that ran the length of the room. A fridge was nestled in one corner; a stove and dishwasher were opposite it. There was a table in the center of the room, with six chairs situated around it. Yusuke hopped up on the counter, hit his head on the cabinets, rubbed it sheepishly, and ducked his head underneath them. Kuwabara plopped down into a chair, while Kurama kept standing. They looked at Botan expectantly.  
  
She paced nervously around the room. "Well, you see, it's just that, uh-"  
  
"BOTAN! Spit it out already!" Yusuke was getting impatient.  
  
She groaned. "You know how Hiei got into a coma in the first place?"  
  
Kurama shrugged. "Yeah. He was attacked. So?"  
  
"Well . . . Koenma found the demon who took him on."  
  
"Great!" Yusuke jumped off the counter, hit his head again, and exclaimed "Let's go and pound the shit out of 'em!"  
  
"WAIT!!!" Botan practically screamed as everyone got up and moved towards the door.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Botan?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah, why can't we go pound the guy?" demanded Kuwabara.  
  
"Well it's rather complicated- or, well, maybe, I guess it's not, but you see this- this Garrimon, that's his name, you see, Garrimon, he's a shady character, kinda hard to kill, and Koenma thinks it'd just be better if he thought that Hiei was, well, dead, and that Hiei didn't know it was him, so . . . yeah." Her voice trailed off as she looked at their stony faces. "Right. So, we'll be going after him now?"  
  
She winced as she they glared at her and trooped past her into the living room. Botan sighed. "Boys." She followed them into the living room, before bumping straight into Kurama, as they had stopped short right outside the door. "Hey!" She leaned around them to see what they were staring at, and gasped.  
  
Hiei was standing in the middle of the room, jagan unveiled and glowing.  
  
"So it was Garrimon then? He's getting bold."  
  
"Oops." Botan whispered. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Skye: Has anyone else noticed how this isn't very angsty anymore? Oh well. Hopefully you'll live. I can't find Ruby right now. She's mysteriously disappeared. I suspect Rain has something to do with it.  
  
Thanks to all Reviewers!! I'm going to try to end this soon! 


End file.
